Destiny
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Inilah yang dikatakan banyak orang, cinta dapat membuat orang bahagia. Cinta itu bisa membuat orang berbunga-bunga. Namun cinta.../"Ah, kalau kau menyerangku, manusia, nyawa Tsuna tidak akan selamat " Sahutnya ringan./"Kau yang mati, atau dia yang mati?"/"Kau boleh mengambilku." /Chapter 004: Dead End-Memories
1. The Meet

Ameru : AKHIRNYA! FF BARUU! *nari jaipong*

Genji : Hn. Bagus, deh, berapa lama lu hiatus?"

Ameru =3= muu aku sibuk di fandom lain, jadinya ga sempet bikin fic di fandom ini ( ._. ; )

Genji : ceh. Sok sibuk.

Ameru : brisik, ah *nendang Genji* Ah, minna-san, maaf selama ini saya hiatus membuat fic, lebih milih buat jadi pembaca aja, hehehe ._.)v *ditendang masa* YOSH! tanpa babibu lagi, silahkan membaca!

Genji : *ngesot* Ja-jangan lupa RnR!

Ameru : . .ngapain elu disini..?

* * *

**DESTINY**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Musim semi. Musim yang paling indah. Bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Menyerbakkan aroma manis menyambut hari. Matahari bersinar dengan lembut, mengawali dan menemani hari. Awan tampak menggulung dengan ringannya, menemani langit yang kosong dengan serasinya. Burung-burung berterbangan dan bernyanyi untuk menyambut datangnya Sang Surya dari balik awan gemawan.

"Uh—" Terdengar suara seseorang yang terbangun. Sinar matahari dengan lembut menyapanya dari balik jendela.

Rambut _raven_-nya yang agak berantakan, mata _onxy_-nya yang menatap dengan tajam. Ya, Hibari Kyoya. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tempat tidur, menguap sebentar, lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Sebenarnya Hibari tidak ingin bangun hari ini, mengingat ini adalah musim semi, dan Hibari paling tidak suka yang namanya musim semi.

Kenapa? Ingat saat Shamal memberinya virus (ya kusebut saja begitu) Sakura-kura. Hal itulah yang membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya sangat membenci musim semi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju seragam, Hibari turun keruang makan. Diatas meja sudah tersaji sarapan—roti panggang. Yang pasti dibuat oleh wakil komite kedisiplinannya, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Hibari menatap piring itu sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia membuka pintu kulkas itu dan mengambil susu dingin, lalu menuangkannya.

Selesai sarapan, Hibari berangkat ke sekolah—atau lebih tepatnya berpatroli. Ia tidak ingin melihat ada keributan yang mengganggu Namimori, terlebih ini masih terhitung pagi hari.

Merasa tidak ada masalah, Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menuju Nami-chuu. Ia mendelik tajam pada siapa saja yang ia lewati, dan orang yang ditatap langsung menyingkir. Tentu saja, siapa yang pagi-pagi mau berurusan mesra dengan tonfa sang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori yang notabene adalah orang yang terkuat di Namimori? Jawabannya tentu tidak.

Memasuki halaman Nami-chuu, Hibari langsung melangkah menuju tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai, ya, atap sekolah. Tapi rupanya Hibari tidak sendiri.

Seorang pria, berambut coklat anti gravitasi sedang berdiri dengan tangan menggenggam teralis besi yang membatasi tempat itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan melambai tertiup angin.

"_Herbivore_, apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Suara bariton Hibari mengejutkan si rambut coklat.

"Eh? Kau bicara padaku—" Tanyanya heran sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira siapa lagi yang ada disini?" Hibari mulai kesal lalu mengancungkan tonfanya.

"HIE—TUNG—TUNGGU DULU!" Anak itu ketakutan ketika sang _skylark_ mengeluarkan pentungan metal itu.

"—_kamikorosu_." Ujarnya dingin.

"HIEE! TUNGGU!" Teriak si rambut coklat dengan panik. Saat Hibari maju, anak itu berhasil menghindar dengan berlari kearah samping kanan. Anak itu masih bergumam "tunggu" . Ajaibnya, anak itu berhasil menghindari serangan gencar dari Hibari. Hingga Hibari berhenti dan memasukkan tonfanya kembali ke balik _gakuran_-nya.

"Hem. Lumayan juga kau, _herbivore_—" Ujar Hibari masih dengan muka datarnya.

"Eh? Um—" Yang dipuji hanya kalap sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Apa kau murid baru disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.." Tiba-tiba Hibari bertanya. Sungguh, selama ia hidup, belum pernah Hibari bertanya pada seseorang. Namun entah mengapa kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, iya, aku murid baru disini, Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Kata si rambut coklat—Tsuna, sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ka—kalau kau—"

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya—" Ujar si pemuda _raven_ singkat. Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil.

'_Jadi dia Hibari Kyoya…'_ Gumam Tsuna sambil menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ano, Hibari-san—"

"Cepat masuk. Atau _kamikorosu_." Hibari berkata lagi sambil mengancungkan tonfanya lagi. Tsuna ber'hie' ria. Lalu Hibari melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Tsuna sendiri diatap itu. Angin semilir dengan isengnya membelai rambut Tsuna. Tsuna hanya menatap pintu yang menjadi penghubung atap.

"Mungkinkah…"

* * *

Tsuna rupanya cepat akrab dikelas barunya. Ia mempunyai dua teman akrab, Gokudera Hayato, laki-laki berambut silver yang entah mengapa memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan '_juudaime_' . Dan Yamamoto Takeshi, bintang _baseball _Nami-chuu yang selalu memasang senyum cerah dan _easygoing_. Selain itu ada Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, adik dari Sasagawa Ryohei, Kurokawa Hana, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ternyata bersekolah disini sangat menyenangkan.." Gumam Tsuna saat sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya menatapnya heran.

"Benarkah? Apa sekolah tempat _Juudaime_ dulu tidak menyenangkan?" Gokudera bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Tsuna hanya tertawa renyah.

"Ahaha, tidak, itu—"

"Sudahlah, ayo, makan!" Yamamoto menyudahi pembicaraan canggung itu dan mulai memakan sushinya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik restoran sushi terkenal di Namimori. Dan sushinya memang terbukti enak.

"Wah, Yamamoto, sushi ayahmu sangat enak!" Ujar Tsuna saat memakan satu sushi yang dibawa Yamamoto. Yamamoto tertawa.

"Ahaha, kalau kau suka, aku akan membawakanmu besok, Tsuna!" Senyum cerahnya pada Tsuna. Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Dari balik pepohonan, sesosok bayangan bertengger disalah satu dahan pohon. Yang satu berambut biru dengan gaya rambut yang unik. Matanya juga unik—_heterochrome_ dengan warna merah di kanan dan biru dikiri. Yang satu lagi, gaya rambutnya sama, tapi bedanya berwarna keunguan dan mata kanannya tertutup _eyepatch_. Mereka memperhatikan kegiatan makan siang Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya.

"Apakah Tsuna-san dapat menyelesaikan misi ini, _nii-san_?" Tanya si rambut ungu pada kakaknya yang berambut biru.

"Kufufu, pasti Tsunayoshi-kun bisa melakukannya, kau lupa statusnya, Chrome?" Balas si rambut biru pada adiknya, Chrome. Wanita itu kembali menatap Tsuna yang tengah menenangkan Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang sedang adu mulut.

"Iya, yaa…, aku tahu, Mukuro -_nii-san_…" Ujar Chrome pelan.

"Tugas kita hanya mengawasi Tsunayoshi-kun dari jauh…" Kata Mukuro sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Chrome mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Sore telah menjelang. Matahari telah terbenam dan langit berubah kemerahan. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya untuk menyambut sang dewi malam. Biasanya, Hibari akan menuju atap untuk bersantai menikmati angin semilir.

Namun kegiatannya ini sedikit terganggu melihat seseorang ada diatap itu. Orang yang sama yang ia temui pagi tadi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Panggil Hibari. Yang punya nama menengok.

"Ah, HIbari-san."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pulang." Ujar Hibari. Lebih pada memerintah.

"Eh, aku hanya menikmati angin musim semi disini. Hi—Hibari-san sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Tsuna agak gugup. Takut kalau-kalau wajahnya dicium tonfa tercinta Hibari.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu." Balas Hibari dingin. Tsuna menghela napas lega karena tidak dikamikorosu Hibari. Lalu tiba-tiba raut wajah Tsuna berubah serius.

"Hibari-san. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Tsuna. Hibari hanya mendelik kearahnya.

"Begini, ah, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana—" Tsuna mulai terlihat gugup.

"Cepat katakana, atau _kamikorosu_."

"HI—HIEE! BA—BAIK!" Teriak Tsuna panik.

"Um, Hibari-san, kau…" Tsuna menggantung kalimatnya. Hibari mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"…kau…kau akan mati."

* * *

Ahahaha, akhirnya lucu, ya, ngegantung banget...

ya sudahlah, yang penting minna-san suka :D Chapter 002 On-going! Thnks utk RnR-nya :D !


	2. News and Doubts

Ketemu lagi! Huft, sebenarnya aku bingung gimana mau lanjutin cerita ini, soalnya awalnya aja udah aneh, jadi gatau musti lanjutinnya gimana ( =w=)a

Tapi berkat Yang Maha Kuasa, akhirnya fic ini bisa lanjut! Yaha! (mendadak alim di kalimat pertama)

buat yang udah baca chapter dua ini, jangan tanya kenapa banyak keanehan di ceritanya, karena author juga gatau #Plakk *dihajar masa*

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silakan baca!

* * *

**DESTINY**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiciton © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Akhirnya Tsunayoshi-kun mengatakannya juga—"

Seorang berambut putih dengan _tattoo_ berwarna ungu dimata kirinya, tengah melihat pada sebuah cermin kecil. Mulutnya asyik mengunyah _marshmallow_ dengan nikmatnya. Senyumannya—atau lebih tepatnya seringainya—nampak makin lebar.

"Cepat sekali.." Timpal seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam dan topi fedora. Ia duduk di sofa panjang diruangan itu, sambil bermain dengan bunglon peliharaannya. Si rambut putih menatap orang itu sebentar, lalu menatap kembali ke cermin yang memantulkan bayangan Tsuna dan Hibari itu.

"Tentu, semakin cepat manusia itu mati, semakin baik~" Ujar si rambut putih sambil memainkan _marshmallow_ ditangannya.

Dia—Byakuran—adalah ketua dari perkumpulan _shinigami_. Dia adalah orang yang mengatur para _shinigami _dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Beberapa saat manik Byakuran menatap cermin itu lagi.

"Hem…"

"Kau ragu?" Tanya orang bertopi itu.

"Hem.., orang itu nampaknya tidak percaya dengan Tsunayoshi-kun.."

"Fuh, itu karena _shinigami_—seperti kita—tidak pernah menampakkan diri pada manusia secara terang-terangan seperti itu.."

"Hm~ Tapi percaya atau tidak, itu tidak masalah, selama kabar kematian terus dikumandangkan, hal itu tidak menjadi penting~" Ia mengunyah _marshmallow_ lagi.

"Hm. Lebih baik cepat selesai…" Ujar lelaki bertopi fedora itu, lalu menghilang terbawa angin. Meninggalkan Byakuran yang tengah tersenyum melihat pantulan di cermin itu.

* * *

"Ap—"

Hibari terdiam. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengigit anak didepannya ini sampai mati. Ia, karnivora terkuat di Namimori, bahkan diseluruh Jepang, dikatakan akan mati oleh seorang bocah ingusan yang baru ia kenal hari ini? Otak anak ini pasti sudah sobek.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku…" Ujar Hibari sambil mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan. Namun entah kena setan apa, Tsuna tetap tenang—seperti bukan Tsuna yang Hibari kenal tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak bohong, Hibari-san.." Suara bariton Tsuna keluar. Hibari agak membulatkan matanya mendengar suara anak itu—walau masih menunjukkan muka _stoic_-nya.

"Hn. Kau berani sekali, tahu dari mana kalau aku akan segera mati?" Hibari bertanya sambil menunjukkan seringai. Tsuna yang mendengar itu mengehela napas, menutup matanya, dan terdiam. Beberapa saat, ia membuka mata dan tatapannya berubah.

Hibari merasakan itu. Aura anak itu juga mulai berubah. Tatapan matanya juga berubah. Mata coklat caramelnya yang besar, berubah menjadi mata _orange_ emas yang tajam. Jiwa karnivor anak itu keluar.

"Hn. Tidak kusangka kau punya jiwa pembunuh.."

"Itu karena aku _shinigami_."

Wait.

Apa? Shinigami?

Pendengaran Hibari harus dicheck sepulangnya nanti.

"Hn. Herbivore, jangan—"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku adalah _shinigami_ yang bertugas membawa kabar kematianmu, Hibari Kyoya-san." Ujar Tsuna dengan nada tenang namun menusuk.

Oke. Hibari benar-benar bingung. Anak yang ia kenal pagi ini, anak yang nampaknya payah—rupanya adalah seorang _shinigami_—makhluk supranatural yang bertugas untuk memberitakan kabar kematian pada manusia. Oh, Hibari, kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita fiksi.

"Dan—" Tsuna menlanjutkan, "—Aku, Sawada Tsunayoshi, dipilih untuk mengabarkan ini padamu.." . Hibari menatap manik keemasan itu dengan tajam.

Ia? Karnivora Namimori, akan mati? Hallo…?

"Aku tidak percaya." Tukas Hibari.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku tidak perduli, Hibari-san. Kau akan mati, itu hukumnya, karena aku sudah memberitakannya padamu.." Manik keemasan menatap manik _onxy_ itu.

Beberapa saat keheningan mencekik mereka.

"Hn. Berapa lama lagi aku bisa hidup?" Tanya Hibari kemudian, memecah keheningan.

"Tiga bulan."

". . . . "

"Tiga bulan waktumu, Hibari-san. Gunakan dengan baik.." Lalu Tsuna menghilang. Angin membelai lembut rambut _raven_ Hibari. Hibari nampak sangat kesal. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak, masa ia akan mati? Dalam tiga bulan, lagi! Berani sekali Sawada Tsunayoshi itu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau dia menipuku, _kamikorosu_."

* * *

Tsuna berjalan sendirian melewati persimpangan jalan menuju apartemetnya ketika seseorang menyapanya. Seorang dengan mata _heterochrome_ dan rambut biru berpucuk(?) nanas.

"Yo, Tsunayoshi-kun." Pria itu menyapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Mukuro?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu selama tugasmu ini. Haah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus mengambil wujud manusia? Padahal 'kan kau tinggal mencabut nyawanya saja—" Tanya Mukuro sambil memijit pelipisnya. Tsuna yang mendengar itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Aku—"

"Heh. Jadi benar? Kau.." Mukuro memasang wajah curiga, namun Tsuna kembali pada muka datarnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan manusia.." Balas si manik caramel pada manik _heterochrome_.

"Kufufu, bohong~" Goda Mukuro.

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Sudah, ah!" Tsuna memukul pelan lengan kiri Mukuro, yang dipukul hanya ber'kufufufu' .

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada manusia.." Mukuro berucap lagi, membuat Tsuna kaget.

"Sok tahu. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada—"

"Kita ini _shinigami_, dan kau tahu 'kan hukuman bagi _shinigami_ yang tidak berhasil menjalankan misinya?" Ujarnya. Ya, itu memang benar.

Tsuna tahu, percintaan _shinigami_ dan manusia itu dilarang. Karena secara garis besar, itu tidak mungkin. Mereka akan terpisah secara ruang dan waktu. Sementara _shinigami_ adalah makhluk abadi, manusia adalah makhluk mortal—punya batasan untuk hidup. Dan _shinigami_ yang berani mencintai seorang manusia, akan mendapatkan hukuman berat. Apa hukumannya?

**Siksaan abadi.**

Tentu Tsuna tidak mau begitu. Sebagai _shinigami_ kelas 1—yaitu _shinigami_ elite, ia harus menjalankan tugas dengan baik agar tidak mencemari namanya.

"Sebagai _shinigami_ kelas 1, tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu…" Ujar Tsuna pelan. Mukuro tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna. Sesaat setelah Mukuro pergi, Tsuna membuka pintu apartementnya, lalu berbaring dikasur ukuran sedang itu. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada bantal. Pikirannya kacau.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Namimori. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan nyaring dan indahnya, semakin menambah cerahnya hari ini. Namun, hari ini tidak secerah hati Hibari Kyoya. Sejak dikabarkan akan **mati** oleh seorang anak ingusan yang **baru** ia kenal kemarin, Hibari dirundung perasaan aneh.

Takut? Tidak, dia karnivora—kau tahu—dan karnivora tidak punya rasa takut.

Marah? Tentu. Karena seorang terkuat di Namimori akan mati dalam 3 bulan. Dan kalian tahu, harga diri Hibari Kyoya sudah terinjak karena itu.

Dan berkat _bad mood_ Hibari, pagi ini ia sudah menghajar banyak orang—sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Dan jangan salahkan Hibari atas perlakuan ini.

Siapa juga yang membuat Hibari _bad mood_?

Melangkah memasukin atap, Hibari berharap ia bisa bertemu Sawada Tsunayoshi dan menghajar wajahnya itu.

Dan ternyata dewa keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kita bertemu lagi." Kata Hibari saat melihat sosok yang _familiar_ didepannya.

"_O_-_ohayou_, Hibari-san.." Balas Tsuna. Rupanya ia telah kembali menjadi Tsuna yang biasa.

"_Kamikorosu_." Tanpa babibu lagi, Hibari langsung berlari menghajar Tsuna. Sungguh sebuah hal yang tak patut ditiru.

Selama Hibari menyerang, Tsuna terus menghindar sambil sesekali berteriak 'hiee' . Ciri seorang _herbivore_.

"Hi—Hibari-san! To—tolong hentikan! Kau bisa menghancurkan atap ini!" Pinta Tsuna ketakutan.

"Hn. Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku _bad mood _begini? Aku akan mengajarkanmu yang namanya 'bicara sopan'.." Tonfa kanan melayang, Tsuna berhasil menghindar.

"HIE! Ta—tapi aku tidak bohong! Re—rencana kematianmu sudah direncanakan, Hibari-san!" Tsuna meleng ke kanan, menghindari serangan tonfa dari kanan.

"Aku tidak percaya." Tendangan kanan, Tsuna berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kearah kiri.

"Tidak ada gunanya bicara seperti itu! Kalau akan mati, tetap akan mati!" Tsuna jatuh tersungkur tersandung kakinya. Lalu ia bangkit sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ceh. Kau tetap saja herbivore." Seringai Hibari terkembang. Entah kenapa dia senang bertarung dengan Tsuna.

Tsuna yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum canggung, "Err, um—"

'_Kalau gugup, dia manis juga—'_ Batin Hibari saat melihat kecanggungan Tsuna.

Apa? Apa katanya tadi? Dia manis? Dia 'kan orang yang membuat harga dirimu jatuh. Sadar! Dia itu orang yang kau benci.

Walaupun harga diri Hibari terus menjerit seperti itu, tetap saja Hibari tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari manik caramel besar itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa panas.

Perasaan apa ini?

Hibari menarik napas pelan, lalu berbalik, "Hn. Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**Blam**.

Pintu tertutup. Tsuna hanya diam terduduk sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja dilalui Hibari. Apakah Hibari menyiratkan pesan seperti, _'Kita akan bertemu lagi'_ ?

"Tidak—tidak boleh!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu berjalan menuju kelas tatkala bel berbunyi.

* * *

"_Nii-san_, kau lihat itu…" Suara lembut mengalun dari balik pepohonan. Sosok berambut pucuk(?) nanas berkata pada kakaknya.

"Ya, Chrome. Aku melihatnya.." Ucap kakaknya itu. Chrome memandang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalau sampai terbukti bagaimana?" Chrome bertanya lagi—dengan nada khawatir. Mukuro—si kakak—memincingnya matanya.

"Tentu ia akan dapat ganjarannya."

* * *

Yak! Berakhir di kalimat si siluman(?) nanas! *dilempar nanas*

makasih buat yang udah baca dan apalagi review, Ameru seneng bgt *w*

sampai bertemu lgi di chapter 003! *ngilang pke gerobak bakso*


	3. Blooming Feeling and the Punishment

Ameru : *nguap* Ketemu lgi ama ane! *nguap lagi*

Genji : udh tau skrng jam brp?

Ameru : iyaa, jam 11 malem, tpi, gue mo apdet chapter dlu!

Genji : Huh, dasar

Ameru : udahlah, cepetan tidur, gue nyusul...

Genji : haah, minna, maafkan mengenai author ga tau diri ini! bacalah fic-nya sebagai wujud rasa kasian..

Ameru : WOI! BUKAN GITU KALIMATNYA!

* * *

**Tittle : Destiny**

**Genre : Romance-Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T...?**

**Pair : 1827**

**Warning : Typo(s) , ketidak jelasan, ingat! sudah diingatkan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESTINY**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

* * *

_Sampai kapanpun...kita tak akan pernah bersama..._

_Bahkan jika Kami-sama itu baik..._

* * *

"Hm~ Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima laporan kalian~"

**-Ruang Ketua **_**Shinigami**_** Kelas 1-**

"Tapi…kenapa, Byakuran-san..?" Tanya Mukuro pada sosok yang duduk dimeja besar itu dengan mengerutkan kening. Yang ditanya hanya dia sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hm~? Itu karena aku belum melihat hal **itu **secara langsung~" Ucapnya ringan. Mukuro hanya mangap sebentar, lalu kembali ke muka datarnya.

"Hanya itu? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengawasinya?" Tanya Mukuro sengit.

"I—itu benar, kami yang melihatnya…" Chrome menambahkan. Byakuran menatap mereka.

"Kalian hanya melihat, tapi belum merasakannya…" Ucap Byakuran penuh teka-teki. Mukuro dan Chrome keduanya hanya terdiam. Byakuran menatap jendela besar dibelakangnya. Langit yang biru dan indah terbentang dengan luasnya.

"Kalau Tsunayoshi-kun terbukti…, maka **aku** yang akan turun tangan.." Ucap Byakuran dengan menekankan kata 'aku' . Lalu ia berbalik, menatap dua _shinigami_ kelas 1 itu dengan iris violetnya yang tampak ringan, namun menusuk.

"Tugas kalian…hanya mengawasi Tsunayoshi-kun saja.." Senyuman kembali terukir diwajahnya.

'_Sungguh, orang ini, dia—'_

'—_berbahaya'_ Gumam Chrome dan Mukuro (anggap saja mereka melakukan pembicaraan gaib)

"_Saa_ kalian bisa melanjutkan tugas kalian, selamat berjuang~!" Ucap Byakuran sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu matanya menatap kembali luasnya langit siang itu.

"_Hai_—" Sekejap, dua _shinigami_ illusionist itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Byakuran tetap menatap langit siang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…, huh..."

* * *

"Kau salah lagi, _herbivore_!" Suara bariton dan hentakan penggaris kayu sontak membuat lelaki ini terkaget-kaget.

"Sa—salah lagi—" Tsuna—lelaki yang dibentak tadi—_sweatdrop_. Ia dan Hibari tengah mengerjakan PR Biologi di rumah Hibari. Aneh, ya? Kenapa Hibari mau saja menerima seorang _herbivore_ yang telah membuatnya—yah, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

* * *

"_Hibari-san! Tolong ajari aku!" Teriak Tsuna sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya saat Hibari melewatinya. Hibari yang didatangi _herbivore_ itu hanya diam._

"_Apa maumu, hah?" Tanyanya sengit._

"_A—aku ada PR Biologi tentang peredaran darah. Aku sempat tertinggal jadi aku—"_

"_Hn. Datanglah kerumahku pulang sekolah nanti." Kata si manik _onxy_._

"_Eh—"_

"_Jika tidak datang, _kamikorosu_."_

"_HIIEE! BA—BAIK!" Tsuna bergidik. Lalu Hibari hanya ber'hn' lalu pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang mematung sambil berkeringat dingin._

* * *

"Aku sudah mengorbankan waktuku—" Hibari memijit keningnya. Tsuna yang memerhatikan itu hanya terdiam.

"—aku lelah. Istirahat sebentar." Ucapnya lalu kepalanya dibaringkan. Dibaringkan diatas pundak Tsuna. Tsuna yang kaget hanya gelagapan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"HI—HIBARI-SAN—"

"Hn. Diamlah." Sergahnya. Hanya dengan kalimat itu, Tsuna menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Lima menit mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Napas Hibari begitu teratur, wajahnya saat tidur juga terlihat sangat damai. Tsuna berpikir kenapa orang seperti dia dijuluki seorang yang kasar dan dingin.

'_Dan kenapa orang ini hidupnya sebentar—'_ Pikir Tsuna. Sungguh, dia sendiri bingung ada apa dengan pikirannya. Ia harusnya tidak punya rasa kasihan dengan manusia semacam Hibari Kyoya. Namun? Apa dikata, perasaan dalam dirinya terus membuatnya gelisah.

Inikah…yang disebut dengan perasaan peduli dan khawatir? Tsuna tidak tahu itu. Yang ia tahu, selama ia memberitakan kabar kematian, itu sudah merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri. Namun entah kenapa, Hibari Kyoya mulai merubah dirinya.

Setelah bermenit-menit berpikir, Tsuna tidak menemukan jawaban atas pikirannya. Saking gelisahnya, kepala Hibari yang disandarkan dibahunya merosot dan jatuh dipangkuan Tsuna.

"HI—" Jeritan Tsuna tertahan. Ia tak ingin dihajar lagi oleh Hibari.

Sekali lagi keheningan menguasai mereka. Rupanya Hibari tidak terganggu atas guncangan barusan—atau karena dia sudah terlalu lelah sampai tidak menyadari. Tsuna berusaha mengatur napas, mengembalikan ritme jantungnya yang tadi berdetak tak karuan.

'_Hampir saja…'_ Gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

Ditatapnya kembali orang itu. Wajah Hibari yang tertidur terlihat begitu damai—sangat damai. Iseng saja, Tsuna mengulurkan tangannya dna mengelus surai _raven_ itu perlahan. Lembut sekali, bagaikan sutra. Tsuna menyibak sedikit rambut sang pemuda _raven_ yang menutupi wajah –ehem-tampan-ehem-nya.

'_Pantas dia banyak diidolakan perempuan—'_ Gumam Tsuna sambil tertawa geli. Ingat anak-anak perempuan dikelasnya yang suka membicarakan Hibari. Sesaat membelai surai itu, yang empunya surai membuka matanya perlahan.

Lantas Tsuna berkeringat dingin, "Ma—maaf, bukanya aku—"

Hibari menatap manik caramel itu sejenak, "Apakah menurutmu…cinta itu dilarang…?"

Apa?

Tsuna tidak salah dengar, kan? Hibari baru saja mengatakan tentang cinta.

Cinta yang sangat tabu bagi seorang karnivora—yang notabene tidak butuh cinta. Cinta yang hanya menjadi kerjaan herbivore rendahan. Cinta yang—

Sudahlah.

Tsuna melebarkan matanya. Tidak menyangka, kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Hibari Kyoya. Ditatapnya iris yang waspada itu, dan entah kenapa, wajahnya memanas. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap mata itu.

"Jawablah, Tsunayoshi." Astaga! Hibari memanggil nama kecil Tsuna! Kini semburat merah tak hanya sampai ke pipi, namun menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"A—"

"Tubuhmu panas." Hibari menaikkan kepalanya dan menyentuh dada kiri Tsuna. Makin menjadi saja semburat merah Tsuna.

"Dan ritmenya juga tidak terkendali.." Katanya sambil menempelkan telinga kanannya pada dada kiri Tsuna. Ya, ritmenya tidak terkendali.

"Hi—"

"Jadi. Apa jawabanmu, Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Hibari lagi. Tsuna lupa kalau Hibari melontarkan pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab.

"Tidak…tidak ada yang melarang.." Kata Tsuna—atau lebih tepatnya berbisik. Hibari tersenyum simpul, "Baguslah." Lalu ia tertidur lagi di pangkuan Tsuna. Tsuna terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata yang dilontarkan Hibari.

'_Apakah…perasaanku...'_

* * *

**-Taman Gantung Kementrian **_**Shinigami**_**-**

Angin bertiup pelan hendak bermain. Seorang berjas dengan topi fedora tengah bermain dengan bunglon peliharaannya sambil duduk dibangku diantara pohon pinus yang tumbuh menjulang. Matanya yang tajam dan misterius itu menatap kosong langit biru yang sedikit tertutup awan itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan~" Sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran si topi fedora. Lalu pria itu menengok. Iris hitam bertemu violet.

"Byakuran."

"Aku sudah melihat…dan merasakannya~" Senyuman terkembang diwajah yang Nampak _innocent_ itu. Mata tajam itu menatap orang itu sebentar, lalu focus kembali pada langit yang terbentang, "Aku juga. Anak itu…bukankah sudah lama menaruh rasa pada manusia itu? Hibari Kyoya…"

"Ah, sejak aku menugaskannya dengan Mukuro-chan~" Pria itu maju dan berdiri sejajar dengan posisi pria bertopi, "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya sejak awal, Reborn~?" Tanya Byakuran pada Reborn—orang bertopi itu—masih dengan nada _innocent_.

"Hm. Anak itu memang harus dihukum pada waktunya."

"_Souka_~~" Katanya diiringi helaan napas. Reborn menatap Byakuran dan membenarkan posisi topinya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" . Iris violent itu lalu berkilat, menyiratkan keberingasan.

"Bereskan saja."

Langit kala itu bersih. Awan sudah bergerak menjauh. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, namun hangat. Satu bulan sudah berlalu, perasaan yang tumbuh dalam diri Tsuna dan Hibari makin muncul. Mereka berdua tahu itu, dan mereka bahagia karena itu. Mereka jadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan selalu bersama.

Hingga Tsuna lupa tugas sebenarnya di bumi ini. "Maaf, Tsunayoshi-kun~" .

* * *

Yosh! Segini dlu utk chapter 003!

Chapter terakhir nanti (mungkin) akan menjadi chapter terakhir

makasih buat yang udah baca dan review ^^!

* * *

**...::::Spoiler!::::...**

_Iris itu membulat ketakutan, sang empunya senyum tersenyum dengan lembut namun misterius._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Ah~ Itu hanya cerita lama~"_

_"Maaf, aku telah bersalah..."_

**Chapter 004! -**


	4. Dead End-Memories

Ahirnya fic ini tuntas juga, wuuhuu \ ( =w=)/

aduuh, Ameru sangat berbahagia (note : hiperbola berlebih) pada reader-sama semua yg telah mereview, dan mem-fav fic ini!

Special thnks utk :

**VandQ**-san, huaa, rasa penasaranmu terbayar sudah OwO

**Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**-san, arigatou m ( _ _ ) m

**fuyuchan19**-san, naah, sudah apdet, wuuhuu =w=)bb

**aster-bunny-bee**-san, makasih bingit udah review, hehe *w*)

**Hikage Natsuhimiko**-san, huwaa, Hikage-san TTwTT terimakasih udah setia ama fic Ameru #geer #gaje

dan untuk **Natsu Yuuki**-san dan **Urara S.H**-san, makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama dan kedua, wuuhuu TTwTT

Nah! tanpa vasa vasi lagi, ini diaa~~!

* * *

**DESTINY**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Satu setengah bulan.

Hibari dan Tsuna semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bercanda, tertawa, makan bersama, dan memadu cinta. Seperti tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Inilah yang dikatakan banyak orang, cinta dapat membuat orang bahagia. Cinta itu bisa membuat orang berbunga-bunga.

Namun cinta dapat membutakan mata orang-orang.

"Ah, Hibari-san.." Ucapnya saat melihat orang itu berjalan didepannya. Hibari menoleh dan ber'hn' sebentar, lalu melanjutkan jalannya—diiringi Tsuna.

"Hibari-san—" Belum sempat Tsuna berbicara, Hibari meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Tsuna. Tsuna kaget.

"Hiba—"

"Kyoya. Panggil aku begitu." Ucapnya padat. Semburat merah muncul lagi diwajah imut Tsuna.

"U—um, Kyoya.."

"Hn. Kau mau apa?" Hibari melanjutkan jalannya. Tsuna berlari kecil dibelakangnya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menemanimu hari ini…" Jawab Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Tsuna agak bingung melihat Hibari terlonjak kecil, tidak sadar kalau semburat merah muncul diwajah Hibari.

'_Te—terlalu manis..'_ Gumam Hibari dibalik wajah _stoic_-nya.

Dasar.

Selagi mereka berjalan dan bercanda ria, seseorang menatap mereka. Senyuman itu nampak menyimpan banyak jawaban.

"Hem~ ternyata memang harus kubereskan~" Dan bayangan itu menghilang.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi." Panggil sang _skylark_ pada pria mungil itu. Yang empunya nama berpaling dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Ya, Kyoya?"

Hibari tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia masih diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil sang kekasih.

Kekasih? Iya, sejak setengah bulan yang lalu mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Oh, akhirnya _skylark_ mendapatkan malaikat kecilnya.

Malaikat atau…

"Kyoya?" Tsuna memanggil lagi sang kekasih yang masih diam membisu. Buku yang sedari tadi ia bacapun sudah ditutup. Manik caramel itu memandang rambut _raven_ itu dengan bingung.

"Aku…tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…" Ujar surai _raven_ lirih. Tsuna menganga. Ia bisa melihat sirat kesedihan dari mata _onxy_ itu.

"Aku…juga, Kyoya.." Kepala Tsuna disandarkan keatas kepala Kyoya. Mereka sama-sama merasa begitu. Tidak ingin terpisah. Tidak ingin dipisahkan juga. Oleh siapapun, dan oleh apapun.

"Jawaban yang bagus, Tsunayoshi." Balas Hibari tersenyum lembut. Tsuna bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan memerah.

Dari balik jendela yang transparan itu, sebuah bayangan melihat kejadian itu. Memory lama yang tersimpan rapi dalam kepalanya menari kembali dipikirannya. Senyum—atau seringai, terkembang diwajahnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sendari tadi menahannya.

"Um~ Tidak lama lagi~"

* * *

Sore hari telah merajalela langit Jepang. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai langit yang semula biru lembut. Nyanyian burung mengantar kepergian mentari kembali ke tempatnya, sebelum sang penjaga malam muncul. Disini, diatap sekolah, Hibari dan Tsuna masih asyik tidur-tiduran sembari menikmati angin sore yang damai dan mennyejukkan.

"Sore yang damai.." Gumam Tsuna menikmati belaian angin yang lembut itu.

"Fufu~ Tapi tidak bagimu~" Jawab sebuah suara. Tsuna terperanjat. Hibari membuka matanya.

Didepan mereka, sesosok makhluk berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih dan berkilauan. Iris violetnya berkilat menatap dua insan didepannya itu. Seukir senyum lalu terkembang diwajahnya.

"Selamat sore, manusia yang berbahagia." Sapa lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tsuna bergidik.

"Selamat sore juga, _shinigami _kelas 1, Sawada Tsunayoshi~" Sapanya lagi pada Tsuna. Tsuna bisa merasa ada yang tidak beres dibalik iris violet itu.

"By—Byakuran—san—" Tsuna terbata-bata. Irisnya membelalak. Tidak percaya ketua _shinigami_ itu akan menemuinya.

"Siapa kau? _Kamikosrosu_." Hibari bangkit dan langsung siap dalam posisi bertarungnya. Siapa saja yang telah membuat Tsuna ketakutan, siap saja menggali kubur untuk diri sendiri.

"Ah, kalau kau menyerangku, manusia~ Nyawa Tsuna tidak akan selamat~" Sahutnya ringan, namun menusuk. Tsuna berkeringat dingin, dengan segera ia menggenggam lengan Hibari kuat.

"Jangan! Jangan, Kyoya!" Hardiknya. Hibari menurunkan tonfanya. Byakuran menggumam senang.

"He~ Jadi ini perasaan khawatir antar manusia? Tsunayoshi-kun, kau mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak berguna~" Ujar Byakuran sambil melangkah maju.

"**Kau harusnya tahu tujuanmu dikirim ke dunia**." Ucap Byakuran penuh penekanan. Aura tidak enak menyeruak keluar. Tsuna ber'hie' melihat adegan itu. Sudah lama—sangat lama bahkan—melihat aura mengerikan Byakuran keluar.

"Aku—"

"Nah, Tsunayoshi-kun.., aku menerima laporan dari Mukuro-chan dan Chrome-chan kalau kau melanggar aturan **utama** _shihigami_~" Byakuran berucap lagi. Tsuna membelalakkan matanya.

Apa?

"Kh—aku—" Tsuna tercekat. Ia tidak berani melawan sang pemimpin. Hibari yang sedari tadi merasa terabaikan mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa hubungamu dengan Tsunayoshi, hah?" Tanyanya penuh aura membunuh.

"Hm~? Aku Byakuran, aku adalah pemimpin klan _shinigami_.." Ujar Byakuran membungkuk hormat—ala butler. Hibari hanya ber'hn' .

"Dan aku datang kesini untuk mengambil nyawa Tsunayoshi-kun." Ujarnya lembut, namun penuh penekanan.

Dan satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat Tsuna hampir pingsan dan Hibari mengeluarkan _glare_ terbaiknya.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Tanya Hibari sengit pada makhluk didepannya itu. Kalau itu _hoax_, makhluk bernama Byakuran itu tidak akan bisa pulang ke khayangan.

"Ah, itu hanya cerita lama~" Ucap Byakuran enteng. Ia tidak tahu kalau Hibari sudah mencapai titik habis kesabarannya.

Tsuna merasakan kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Tsuna jatuh terduduk.

"Hentikan.." Rintihnya lirih. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau ingin tahu~Hm? Manusia~?" Tanya Byakuran pada Hibari. Hibari mendelik. Rasa keingin-tahuan merasukinya.

"Hm~" Byakuran bergumam tidak jelas, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya. Sekelabat asap tipis muncul, dan segelintir memory lama berputar didalam asap tipis itu. Iris Tsuna semakin membelalak.

* * *

_**-Ruang Rapat Shinigami Kelas 1-**_

_Sebuah bayangan terpantul dari aliran air terjun kecil didalam ruangan sepi itu. Pantulannya terlihat jelas dan jernih. Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ memandang waspada iris _caramel_ itu._

"_Byakuran-san meminta kita memusnahkan manusia ini.." Ucap si iris dwi warna pada iris coklat itu. Namun si empunya iris coklat tidak bergeming._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun?" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Tsuna._

"_Ah, ya, Mukuro, lanjutkan saja.." Tsuna terlihat salah tingkah, ditambah semburat merah yang muncul disekitar pipinya. Mukuro mengerut heran._

_Tsuna tidak tahu kalau pikirannya sudah terbaca oleh sepasang iris hitam legam yang tajam itu._

* * *

"Sejak awal Reborn tahu kalau kau sudah jatuh hati pada manusia ini, sungguh, Tsunayoshi-kun, kau memalukan~" Byakuran maju satu langkah. Tsuna tidak bisa berdiri. Tenaganya serasa tersedot habis menatap iris violet itu.

"Hentikan.." RIntihnya lagi.

"Hm~ Begini, Tsunayohi-kun, aku akan membuatmu memilih~" Byakuran mengajukan tawaran. Kedua pasang iris didepannya membulat. Byakuran tersenyum puas.

"Kau yang mati, atau dia yang mati?" Tanya Byakuran sambil menunjuk Hibari. Tsuna terbelalak. Itu pilihan yang sulit.

Tsuna tidak ingin mati. Ia takut akan itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin Hibari mati. Hibari adalah orang yang dicintainya. Ia tidak ingin pria itu mati.

Ah, seperti kata orang tua, cinta bisa membutakan segalanya.

"Waktumu tidak banyak, Tsunayoshi-kun, kalau kau tidak bisa memutuskan, maka—" Byakuran mengacungkan jarinya kearah Hibari. Tsuna terperanjat. Waktunya tidak banyak.

Menimang-nimang tawaran. Ia yang mati, atau,

Hibari yang mati?

"Kau boleh mengambilku." Ucap Tsuna—penuh keyakinan. Iris _onxy_ membulat. Tidak percaya dan tidak setuju atas penuturan sang malaikat.

"Jangan Tsunayoshi!" Hardik Hibari setengah berteriak. Tsuna menghampiri Hibari, tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyoya—" Tsuna tersenyum kecil, namun air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Tangisan bahagia.

"Tidak—" Hibari tidak rela. Ia berusaha menggenggam Tsuna, namun tubuh Tsuna serasa tembus pandang.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan mencintaimu, selamat tinggal—" Dan seketika, bayangan Tsuna menghilang, tertelan hembusan angin. Hibari mencari bayangan Byakuran, namun tidak ada. Malaikat maut itu telah menghilang.

Bersama dengan kenangannya.

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu. Hibari telah lulus dari SMP Namimori. Kini ia menatap kosong langit musim panas yang terik dan bersih tanpa awan. Entah kenapa ingatan itu muncul kembali dalam benaknya.

"Tsunayoshi."

Semilir angin menyejukkan Hibari. Hari itu, hari ketika ia bertemu Tsunayoshi. Hari itu, hari dimana ia merasakan perasaan ini. itu semua berkat Tsunayoshi.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok itu.

**FIN!**

* * *

FINN! YEAY!

Makasih udah yg mau review, Ameru sangat senang ^^

sampe ketemu di fic brikutnya, jaa, nee! *ngilang*


End file.
